


Halloween Horror Nights

by LadyVisenya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, short by my standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVisenya/pseuds/LadyVisenya
Summary: the reader goes to halloween horror nights with her boyfriend theo, even though she gets jump scared easily.





	Halloween Horror Nights

“You know I get scared easily,” you whine as your boyfriend grins his shit eating smile, looking way too pleased with himself.

“You know actual werewolves,” Theo states, smile all teeth, “and you've faced ghost riders.”

“It's not the same,” you protest. “And i was plenty scared with the ghost riders, I just didn't have time to freak out. And those werewolves aren't scary they're my friends. Universal is a whole other thing. No thank you. I don't need people chasing me around with chainsaws.” 

“But I’ll be there,” he says wrapping his arm around you and pulling you into him, chin resting on the top of your head. 

“Yeah no,” you reiterate, “why don't you take your boyfriend,” you say referring to Liam. He was usually down for whatever dumbass idea Theo and him both got up to now that Lydia wasn't here to send them both scathing looks.

“I want to go with you.”

“Liam's in detention again?”

Theo laughs, which tells you you’re right. “Yeah, something about running out of class early.”

“Because of Nolan right?”

“I think so,” Theo says, “I was busy trying not to be bored as I retake all my classes.”

“Sucks.”

“So you'll come,” he says looking down at you, curled up into his side on the couch.

And he's right. How bad could it be when you've seen the real thing? You've faced actual terrifying werewolves with the alpha pack and now Deucalion was a friend and ally, helping out while Scott was in college. Not to mention the godawful ghost riders last year and the witches in the summer who hated the druids and therefore the pack emissary, Deaton, but since then everyone had chilled and got along more or less.

It couldn't be that bad. 

Right?

And Theo rarely asked for anything, keeping quiet during pack nights and trying to stay out of the way unless someone asked him something, perpetually making up for what he'd done. You'd long since forgiven him, and you knew he'd changed. The old Theo would have left Mason and you for dead down in the tunnels, would've-it doesn't matter. 

He's changed for the better but wounds take time to heal and Malia and Stiles will take a long time before they see him as anything but a threat.

Taking a deep breathe you finally answer him, “okay. I might spend the entire time hiding behind you but okay.”

Theo chuckles before leaning down and pressing a kiss to your lips, tasting sweet like the last cherries of the summer you've both been snacking on. 

*

“You look terrified,” Theo sniggers, looking back at you, looking adorable even as he laughs at you. Your hand holding his like a lifeline, as you both walk through your first maze of the night after waiting for about forty minutes that only served to make you more nervous, stomach queasy, anxious.  

You smack his shoulder with your free hand, “don't you complete asshole. Your supposed to be like really nice after dragging me here.”

“Is that right,” he says with a smirk, “then you should go first. Ladies first after all.”

You roll your eyes at him as he leads on through the maze, scary tales deadly ever after which you assumed was supposed to be a terrifying play on fairy tales. Which it was, making you jump as people in costume jumped out at you. 

It wasn’t fair that Theo couldn’t really get scared. He could probably hear or smell everyone as they came up to you all, his senses more practiced than Liam’s or Scott’s, more like Lori who never got overwhelmed as far as you could tell. 

“I hate this,” you whisper into Theo’s back, nervously glancing around, trying to spot anything that might jump out from beyond the fog and dim lighting. It hadn’t been that bad as you entered, sun still out and clowns and crazy looking people with chainsaws in hand. It helped a lot that you knew they wouldn’t do anything and the daylight made their costumes fun too look at, cheesy even when you thought about what you got up to in beacon hills. 

No amount of special effects makeup could live up to an actual werewolf all wolfed out, fangs and glowing bright eyes. And none of the werewolves you knew would ever hurt you. There wasn’t an ounce of fear in you during the full moon, just snickering at how grouchy some of your best friends and boyfriend got.

And everyone making fun of Liam when he inevitably did something stupid like go streaking or tried to chase a car for whatever hair-brained reason.

“I’ll buy you a pretzel,” he says, smiling as he looks around, curiosity brimming in his eyes.

“I should’ve left you behind with the witches,” you mutter, freezing as a burnt looking man popped out from behind a wall as you turned a corner, instinctively hiding behind Theo. The man held what looked like a hand, taking a bite out of it. 

“Have we dealt with any cannibals,” Theo asks somewhat genuinely, looking way too gleeful for someone walking through what was supposed to be a terrifying maze.  

“Don’t,” you say groaning, “the universe will take that as a challenge.”

“Knock on wood?”

You shove him forward, not wanting to spend any more time here then you had too, “The nazi were lion did eat brains,” you say, trying to distract yourself. “And then there was Donovan.”

Theo looks up in thought, “you know, that kid was a really piece of work before I bought him back. If anything he was less crazy after I brought him back so it you think about it, I did him a favor.”

“Oh my god,” you can’t help but utter, “I can’t believe you you freaking dick.”

He laughs, and a small part of you feels relieved that he can joke about that after everything, like maybe he’s moving on and has dealt with what he did. You know for a fact Scott and him have gone off together and talked because Theo had told you. He’d been sparse with the details but you could guess what they’d been. 

Not to mention Stiles had agonized the whole time, half convinced that Theo would kill Scott after all, like he hadn’t risked his life to save the whole town. 

A witch comes flying at you and this time you both freeze, Theo’s back tensing as you yelp, for a second you think it’s a real one. Much less halloween town and much more  _ the vvitch _ sacrificing cats and piercing bird hearts with a needle, slamming a knife through your arm and collecting the blood as you’d laid there, unable to do so much as scream all the while. 

You swallow hard, taking a deep breath and forcing yourself to move because it isn’t real. This is all smoke and mirrors. “Too soon,” you whisper into Theo’s ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek and dragging him on, ignoring the sharp claws you feel against your fingers. Not here.

“Yeah,” he mutters humorlessly, “much too soon.” He’d been the unfortunate victim of one of their spells and hated every minute of it. 

“We could have been at home chilling on the couch, watching the addams family,” you tease him, glad to be out of that room, and thankful you can no longer hear the mad crackle. 

“You do mean netflix and chill,” Theo says with a smirk, arching his brow, sending a shot of heat to your core. 

You grin mischievously at him, letting him walk ahead once more, “too bad we’re here, and I’ll be so tired by the time we get back to Beacon Hills.”

He growls and you grin for a second before jumping, feeling your heart leap into your throat, a woman with long blonde hair comes running out, screaming about how her hair is alive. Her face the very picture of terror. “Can you have a heart attack at seventeen,” you croak, eyeing the glowing red exit.

Theo’s thumb rubs circles into the back of your hand, telling you knowingly, “we’re more than halfway through. I can hear people exiting up ahead, sighing in relief.”

“Is it hard,” you ask, curiously, having given up on putting on a brave face and just clinging onto Theo’s black sweater, peering out from behind him and focusing on the people ahead of you, ignoring the scare zone, “focusing with all the noise?” Everything was so loud, you could barely hear yourself think.

He shrugs, “everything’s always this loud. People, and cars, and everything that should be background noise is as clear as if it was right next to me. You just learn to sort it out or ignore it I guess.” 

“God, that sounds so annoying.” You couldn’t even sleep with the wind open because of the noise the wind made, rustling the curtains. “It’s like okay you get super strength and a healing factor even wolverine would be jealous of, but at what cost.”

Theo laughs, his face lighting up, eyes twinkling even in the dark. You feel a surge of love as you look at him, happy and laughing here with you, smiling for once, not his usual go straight to hell and burn smirk, the one that makes you want to shove him off his chair at least once during calculus as you power through by the skin of your teeth. It’s this Theo you love so much it hurts, how deeply caring he can be, even when he’s still unsure of how to care, but he wants to. 

“Well now that’s just animal abuse,” Theo comments, causing you to look over at the doll looking woman, red hair in braids like the wendy’s girl, looking positively gleeful as she stabs a crying bear, unaware of the mother bear behind her. 

A line forms between your eyebrows as you take in the scene, “is that supposed to be Goldilocks?”

“I guess so,” he says, his tone veering into patronizing that causes your eyes to narrow at him, “it is supposed to be a bunch of messed up fairy tales.”

“Oh shut up Theo!”

“You’re the one hiding behind me.” He puffs his chest up and you roll your eyes at him, trying to remember why your dating this idiot again. “Where’s my brave baby girl who smashed a baseball bat right into a ghost rider?”

“You’re so dumb,” you say, cheeks burning as you shake your head at him.

“But hot right?”

You snort, stifling a laugh. 

“And we’re out,” Theo says, pleased with himself, having taken your mind off the maze long enough for you to get through it, his arm wrapping around your shoulder as he presses a quick kiss to the edge of your lips.  “Now which one do you want to go in next?”

You groan half heartedly, your arm around his waist, “I’m sort of wanting to live out my zombie apocalypse dreams in the dead exposure scare zone. I was really into the walking dead when it first started. I’m still not over how dirty they did Andrea.”

“You can hold my hand as hard as you like.”

“That’s what she said,” you say with a smirk.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> never actually been to halloween horror nights. so this was based of youtube videos tbh. 
> 
> crossposted on tumblr @ slothgiirl


End file.
